the noah of solitude
by theisdarkstar
Summary: allen awakes to his noah, the result is a bloodbath oneshot character death road/allen Noah! allen


**A/N**

**Something I wrote while I was bored and in a mood to write **

**(AKA math class)**

**Just a warning, if you're looking for a romance, you're looking in the wrong place **

**This takes place after the battle for the ark, but before Allen discovers he is the fourteenth **

**Sorry for any inaccuracies **

**a RoadxAllen fanfic **

**Featuring Noah! Allen **

**WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH**

**Don't like? Don't read. **

_"It can't be seen, it's inconceivable, but you have seen it haven't you?_

_The stench of humanities distrust and desire"_

_-carnival,*otesu_

Allen crouched over Roads unmoving body, weeping, he no longer tried to stop the bleeding from the massive wound caused by Lenalee's dark boots, he knew that even a Noah could not recover from such a wound when it was caused by innocence. He sobbed again, tears running down his face, memories flashing through his head, he remembered when he and Road first met feeling an attraction to her even then, he remembered the battle at the ark when they both confessed their love for each other in the heat of battle, he remembered their secret meetings afterwards, and the most recent memory, a boot sticking out of Roads chest when they met at the local candy store. That was where he was now crying over Road's body. Overwhelmed with sadness and grief, he bawled his eyes out his emotions too much for him to handle…

He snapped.

He stopped sobbing and started to smile a face splitting smile, suddenly he started to laugh, a laugh containing nothing but madness. just as suddenly as it had started his laughter stopped, still grinning he looked up at his shocked friends…no, they were no longer his friends, they had killed his Road after all. They would pay dearly for that, closing his eyes he stood up and summoned his now blood red sword of exorcism, opened his golden eyes, he looked down and noticed his skin was now ash grey, and he giggled.

"Now let's play a game, shall we?"

He rushed forward, his Noah genes giving him strength far beyond a human's.

"There's only one rule!" he yelled as he stopped beside Lenalee,

"Survive!" he swung his sword, violently severing Lenalee in two, showering him with blood, staining his snow-white hair a dark shade of crimson. with that sickeningly mad smile still in place, he licked the blade of his sword.

"Delicious" he said, turning to the three shocked exorcists.

"I can see how you get such a kick out of drinking blood, Krory"

"y-y-you MONSTER!" screamed krory, activating his innocence he jumped at Allen, but the white haired boy did not move from his spot, instead he raised his hand and krory was devoured by black flames, leaving nothing but ashes behind.

Allen turned to the last two exorcists, Lavi and Kanda who were quickly recovering from their shock, readying their innocence, fury in their eyes. Lavi was the first to attack

Lavi POV

"Little hammer, big hammer GROW, GROW, GROW!" yelled Lavi as his hammer became the size of a skyscraper, and smashing it down to earth again, leaving a huge crater where Allen stood, suddenly he heard a voice beside him,

"Surely you can do better than that" Lavi screamed in pain as his arm was ripped out of it's socket, his screaming abruptly stopped as he felt cold steel enter his heart

Kanda POV

Kanda watched as Lavi, the last of his comrades fell to the floor, dead not that he cared for the idiot rabbit, it was just irritating that he had to clean up the mess he raised his blade**(1) **

"fifth illusio-" he felt nothing as he was severed in two

Allen POV

Allen stood under the fountain of blood that was once Kanda's body, regaining control he looked at the carnage, he knew that he should have been sad to have killed his friends, but for some reason he didn't care, so he stood studying the four blood-soaked bodies, _wait, four? where's Road? _he was suddenly thrown backwards as he was glomped by something far more deadly than any exorcist

"Allen!" he heard a familiar voice yell he looked up, and saw Road, wound gone hugging him as if her life depended on it

"Road!" he yelled as he hugged her back

"I thought you were dead!" he said in a sad voice

Road giggled, "You should have known it would take more to kill me!" letting go, she studied his crimson hair

"You know" she said "red looks good on you" it was at this point that she noticed his golden eyes and ashen complexion her eyes widened and she squealed as she hugged him even tighter.

"Yes you know what this means!" she squealed even louder

"What? The red hair?" asked Allen, thoroughly confused

Road giggled again, "you haven't looked in a mirror lately, have you?" she asked, "here" she said, handing him one, Allen seeing the golden eyes stare back at him, and noticing the ash gray skin, smiled

"It means that we don't need to meet in secret anymore!" he said with glee

"Exactly!" Road replied kissing him, "and you're part of the family now!"

Allen smiled wistfully "a real family…how nice" he managed (with great difficulty) to get Road off of him, taking off his jacket exorcist jacket, he smiled

"let's go then" he and Road walked through her heart shaped door together.

_a few hours later_

the noah family gathered around the dinner table, anxiously waiting for the new family member to be introduced, the hooded man was making them nervous, finally the earl stood up

"please let me introduce the newest member of the family-"

he was interrupted as the cloaked figure stood up "please earl I can introduce myself"

the Noah family's (with the exception of Road and the Earl) eyes widened, that voice was familiar, the man lowered his hood, revealing a mane of white hair

"I'm Allen Walker, Noah of solitude"

**A\N **

**(1)I've never seen the attack, so sorry if you need to activate the other stages first or something **

**Hah that was fun to write**

**anyway this is my first –man fanfic, so please no flames**

**as for the Noah that Allen is, I just chose a random trait sorry if you disagree it my choice **

**there may be a sequel/continuation if the fans demand it **

**theisdarkstar, signing off**


End file.
